The Circle
by Rima267
Summary: Hey, This is not a fan fiction of That Summer. I couldn't figure out how to create a new category;If you message me and tell me how i would be happy : I hope you would still give this story a try. It would make me immensely happy:D
1. Chapter 1: Freshmen Beginnings

ChapterOne: Freshman Beginnings

I walked up the stone steps, reaching the gateway to my freshman year. The same door that I'd be walking through for the next four years. I clutched my books nervously almost getting hit by a guy skateboarding roughly down the rail. His face hidden by his helmet and shaggy dirty blonde hair, he stopped, turned and faced me before saying "my bad, didn't see you". His face barely visible, I could see his gray eyes looking at me through his hair. He took off his helmet, holding out his hand "I'm Erik" he said after my silence.

"I'm L-Lacy" I stuttered, shaking his hand.

"Awesome, so are you new to this area? Or what?" he asked, pulling his skateboard to his side.

"I guess...I just moved here..." I held my books even tighter, my knuckles turning white. My cheeks turning pink. He was extremely good looking. Not just because of his hair either. His arms were nice, he had a tan. And he wore cargo shorts. Tell me that's NOT hott!

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Erik's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh...sorry" I apologized, nervously tucking my blonde hair behind my ear. I moved away from him, walking into the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled, running after me.

I didn't move "What?" I asked, looking at him as he stood next to me. Is this really happening to me, of all people?

"You, uh, wanna walk with me?"

"Um, sure, I guess" I replied, trying not to embarrass myself. Okay, so it's my first day, I almost got hit by some really really cute guy, in cargo shorts, and now he's offering to walk with me like I'm someone special.

A hand waved in front of my face "hello? You there?"

I looked to see Erik staring at me, an amused look on his face.

"Oh...sorry" I said again.

"You okay? Nervous? What?" he kept staring at me.

I paused for a moment thinking about my reply "fine, I'm fine" I nodded.

"Right..." he said suspiciously. I looked around, at the gray lockers "locker 317" I muttered.

"Say again?"

"Locker 317" I said a little louder for him to hear.

He pointed at a locker to my right. "Right between Jake and Landon Jackson's lockers." He walked closer to the locker, me following close behind.

"Oh okay" I said uneasily, slightly curious as to whom they might be.

"Here they come now" Erik pointed at two guys who looked my age. Both taller and almost better looking than Erik. They both had baby blue eyes. One had light brown hair, the other, dark auburn. They had lean, muscular figures, probably football players. The dark haired one shoved his hands in his front pockets, while the other one ran his hand through his hair. I hadn't realized, they'd gotten closer. God, were they cute. How many hott guys go to this school? "LACY!" my new next-door neighbor Rima yelled, coming towards me. I'd met her this summer, and in the time it took for me to get settled into my new life, Rima had become my best friend. She hugged me, completely oblivious to the guys standing near me.

"Hey Rima" the light haired boy waved slightly.

"Oh, hey Jake" Rima waved back at him. Jake, that's a nice name. And the other guy's name is? I looked over at the dark haired boy.

"Why don't you sound excited to see me?" Jake laughed.

"Very funny Jake, but I'm gonna help Lace out" she hugged my shoulders.

"Lace?" Jake looked at me funny.

"Actually, it's Lacy" I corrected.

"Oh, well, Lacy, I'm Jake," he held out his hand "this is my brother, Landon" he gestured towards the boy next to him. Landon, huh? Okay.

"Hi Jake," I shook his hand "Hey Landon" I shook his brothers hand also.


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Number

ChapterTwo:Phone Number

I entered through the cafeteria doors, looking for Rima, when something caught my eye. It was Erik.

"Hey! Lacey" he yelled, waving his hands.

"Huh?" I turned to face him. He pointed to the empty seat next to him.

"Come sit over here!" He hollared. I slowly walked over to where he was sitting, waiting for me."

"Uh, okay" I sat down next to him.

"How's your first day so far?" He asked curiously.

"Pretty good, I think my teachers hate me." I put my hands in my lap.

"Really, on the first day?" He laughed.

"Yep" I said simply. Landon, Jake, and Rima came to sit at the table. "Hey Rima" I said, happy to see her.

"Hey Lace," she chirped happily "What do you think of the school?" she looked at me. I glanced around the table,

"Pretty good" I nodded. I was too nervous to eat. In between lunch and fifth period we had a session where we could just hang out and talk to friends. I was peering into my locker, when someone came up behind me and poked my back. I jumped causing whoever it was to laugh.

"Hey" Erik chuckled.

"Oh my gosh! Erik!" I put my hand over my heart.

"You wanna hang out later?" he asked.

"Just us? or..." I edged, slightly nervous.

"I'll call you, and we can make plans later...What's your number?" he pulled his phone from his pocket. I stood there in silence staring at the phone in his hand, thinking about what I should say.

"Okay..." I took his phone and slowly started to enter my number into it. I pulled out my phone handing it to him "Your turn." I smiled.

"Mmkay" he murmured taking my phone from me. I stared at him as he entered his number into my phone.

"Lace," Rima came up to me "My mom said she'd pick us up, she's outside." she took my wrist.

"Oh...okay " I took my phone back rom Erik and let Rima drag me out to her mom's car.

"So, meet any cute boys?' Mrs. Sylvester asked, watching us through her rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, I saw Erik, Jake, and Landon today, they looked pretty nice. What about you, Lace? What'd you think?" Rima turned to face me. why, yes, yes they did look pretty nice. Should I tell Rima? I guess, I should partly tell her, after all, she is my best friend.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Oh, that's cool...so what do you think of Erik?" Rima questioned. Well, he's cute, a skateboarder, almost ran me over, and he's a nice guy.

"He seems pretty nice" I answered, still thinking about him.

"We're home girls" Mrs Sylvester pulled into the driveway, leaving me to walk across the yard to my house.

"Bye, Lace! See you later!"

"Okay, bye Rima!" I called back.


	3. Chapter 3: House Guest

ChapterThree: House Guest

If possible, my second day was better than my first. Rima and I were sitting on my bedroom floor eating popcorn while questioning each other.

"So, who do you like?" Rima asked curiously.

"Um, I don't know," I shrugged "Who do you like?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," she held out her pinky, we shook pinkies "I like Erik Johnson" Her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

Just when Rima finished, Erik called. Great.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Who is it?" Rima asked, her hazel eyes sparkling. Would I hurt her feelings if I told her the truth?

"Hey Lacy, it's Erik." His voice rang in my ears.

"It's Erik." I whispered to Rima.

Her eyes widened in shock "Oh" She almost sounded disapointed.

"Do you want me to hang up?" I asked gently.

"Put him on speaker" She kept her eyes on my phone.

"Okay...I'm gonna put you on speaker, okay, Erik?" I wrinkled my nose slightly.

"Yeah, that's cool" Erik said coolly.

I held my phone away from my ear as I put him on speaker phone.

"Hey Erik" Rima said happily.

"Hey, Rima, what's goin' on?" Erik seemed at ease.

"Spendin the night with Lace. What 'bout you?" asked Rima.

"Sounds fun, can I come over?"

"Ha-ha very funny Erik." Rima laughed.

I kept quiet not wanting to ruin the conversation Rima was blissfully enjoying.

"I was being serious" the tone in Erik's voice was serious, but he seemed as if he was smiling.

"I don't care it's up to Lacey, after all, it is her house." Rima looked at me hopefully.

I stared back dumbfounded and unsure what to do. "Um, I guess. It's fine with me, if my mom says it's okay..." I answered, getting up to find my mom.

My mom was in her room watching TV.

"Uh, mom is it okay if my friend Erik comes over for a little bit tonight?" I leaned against the door frame.

"As long as you girls behave" my mom nodded.

"Thanks mom" I said as I walked back into my bedroom.

"So?" Rima looked at me, anxiously waiting for my answer.

"It's the fourth house to the left on Clover Street" I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Rima shrieked

"Hurry up, Erik, I'm getting bored...bye" I hung up.

Just as Rima was about to open her mouth, the door bell rang. "That must be him!" she ran to get the door.

I was still sitting on my bedroom, still thinking about how fast thinks moved when I heard Rima shriek "Erik!"

ChapterFour: Sleepover

I heard Erik's voice and footsteps. Erik walked into my room wearing worn out jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Now I felt under dressed. I was wearing a blue tanktop and a pair of white short-shorts. My hair was in a messy bun. I could see Rima standing in the hallway trying to fix her hair.

"Hey Erik" I gave a small wave.

"Whats goin' on, Lacy" he greeted me and sat next to me leaning against my bed. You could see him better from this view. His facial features; his angled cheekbones, his lips curved into an easy smile, his steel gray eyes...staring right at me.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's cool" he laughed slightly.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Rima, who'd fixed her hair, sat down in front of us.

"I live in this neighborhood. Not on this street, the next one down." He leaned forward, grabbing a piece of popcorn. Rima's eyes wandered to his arms watching them flex. She was almost hyperventilating.

I couldn't help but laugh "Nice, Rima."

Erik had that look on his face amused, yet confused. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, Erik." Rima covered.

He thought a second, then said "Okay", shrugging.

By this time i composed myself, Rima had put her legs in my lap. Erik looked at us, eyebrows raised. "Sorry" I apologized again.

"No worries," he shook his head, his hair swinging slightly "What were you doin before I called?"

"Talking about guys" Rima answered truthfully.

"Interesting..." He laughed slightly

"It was" I stuffed some popcorn in my mouth "so, who do you like Erik?" I turned to face him.

"Haven't really been lookin' plus, why would I tell a couple of girls who I like?" he took a sip of my water, I reached for it and he handed it to me.

"Hmmm tough...well considering we're girls we could help you get a girl." I handed my water bottle to Rima, who immediately drank almost half of it. She took her legs off mine and sat Indian style.

"Are girls' sleepovers always this boring?" Erik looked at RIma, then looked at me.

"No, but girls like to talk about guys and you're a guy so...yeah..." I stretched my legs out crossing my ankles, leaning back onto my hands.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover

ChapterFour: Sleepover

I heard Erik's voice and footsteps. Erik walked into my room wearing worn out jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Now I felt under dressed. I was wearing a blue tanktop and a pair of white short-shorts. My hair was in a messy bun. I could see Rima standing in the hallway trying to fix her hair.

"Hey Erik" I gave a small wave.

"Whats goin' on, Lacy" he greeted me and sat next to me leaning against my bed. You could see him better from this view. His facial features; his angled cheekbones, his lips curved into an easy smile, his steel gray eyes...staring right at me.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's cool" he laughed slightly.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Rima, who'd fixed her hair, sat down in front of us.

"I live in this neighborhood. Not on this street, the next one down." He leaned forward, grabbing a piece of popcorn. Rima's eyes wandered to his arms watching them flex. She was almost hyperventilating.

I couldn't help but laugh "Nice, Rima."

Erik had that look on his face amused, yet confused. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, Erik." Rima covered.

He thought a second, then said "Okay", shrugging.

By this time i composed myself, Rima had put her legs in my lap. Erik looked at us, eyebrows raised. "Sorry" I apologized again.

"No worries," he shook his head, his hair swinging slightly "What were you doin before I called?"

"Talking about guys" Rima answered truthfully.

"Interesting..." He laughed slightly

"It was" I stuffed some popcorn in my mouth "so, who do you like Erik?" I turned to face him.

"Haven't really been lookin' plus, why would I tell a couple of girls who I like?" he took a sip of my water, I reached for it and he handed it to me.

"Hmmm tough...well considering we're girls we could help you get a girl." I handed my water bottle to Rima, who immediately drank almost half of it. She took her legs off mine and sat Indian style.

"Are girls' sleepovers always this boring?" Erik looked at RIma, then looked at me.

"No, but girls like to talk about guys and you're a guy so...yeah..." I stretched my legs out crossing my ankles then leaning back onto my hands.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting at the Park

ChapterFive: Meeting at the Park

"That was...interesting." I said the next morning, during breakfast.

"He's super funny" Rima twirled a lock if her brown hair around her finger.

"Why, thank you" Erik got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Haha I forgot you slept on the couch..." Rima's face reddened. Erik sat down next to Rima.

"It's okay" he said turning to face me "Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch."

"Oh, uh welcome." I said, a bit embarrassed I turned to look at Rima who was looking back and forth between Erik and the window, as if somehow there was something extremely interesting outside the window, besides birds and bushes.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Erik asked trying to make a conversation.

"My mom's making me go to my brother's soccer game" Rima wrinkled her nose.

"Sounds better than mine, I have nothing to do" I shrugged.

"You wanna come with me, Jake, and Landon? We're going to the park." he asked politely.

Yeah, sure, just let me get dressed" I stood up from the table, Rima close behind.

"I'll come back in, like, 10 minutes, okay?" Erik walked torwards the door.

"Yeah sure, bye" I waved backwards.

"Bye Erik!" Rima waved.

"Bye Rima" Erik chuckled.

"Anymore obvious and the whole world will know you like Erik Johnson" I laughed pulling on a neon green t-shirt and some black soccer shorts. Might as well dress casually.

"Sorry, but he's really hawt!" She pulled on her skinny jeans and white tanktop trimmed with lace, that is so Rima. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right...okay RIma" I shook my head, looking for my tennis hsoes.

"He is! Name someone better looking!" she demanded.

"Landon Jackson." I said simply.

"Oh...Your right, Landon's pretty hot." she muttered.

"Uh-huh." I agreed.

"But Logan McCarthy is a different story!" Rima looked like someone just offered her a thousand dollars. He must be something.

"Who's Logan McCarthy?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only the hottest guy alive!" RIma gripped my shoulders tightly.

"I still don't know who he is" I shook my head. As Rima opened her mouth the doorbell rang.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" she let me go and gathered her stuff.

"Hey Erik" I walked outside.

"Hey Lacey" He walked beside me, keeping my pace.

"So, who are we meeting today at the park?" I asked curiously.

"Jake, Landon, and maybe Nick." I had no idea who Nick was but before I could ask; I felt Erik put his hand cautiously around my back, leading me across the street.

"Hey Lacey" Jake waved.

"Hey Jake, hey Landon." I waved back.

"What's up?" Landon watched me carefully.

"Nothing really." I shrugged.

"Yo, Nick! Over here, man!" Erik yelled waving at a dark haired boy.


	6. Chapter 6: A Friend?

ChapterSix:

"You wanna play soccer with us?" Jake spun the soccer ball on his index finger, waiting for my answer.

"I don't really know how to play" I shrugged, pulling on my ponytail.

"Really? You don't know how to play soccer?" Landon smiled, his smile was perfect. White as pearls.

I couldn't help but smile back "Nope, there was never anyone to play with in my old apartment back in Nevada" I shrugged.

"Well, now that you live in Georgia, there's a lot of us for you to hang out with" Jake put the ball under his foot, kicking it up into the air.

"Hey Man, what's up?" Erik high-fived the dark haired boy.

"Hey Erik" the boy took a quick glance around. But his eyes stopped on mine.

"Oh, uh, Nick, this is Lacy, Lacy, this is Nick" Erik introduced us.

"Hey" Nick greeted me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at his face until I realized everyone was waiting for my reply.

"Hey" I replied, I could feel the tips of my ears growing warmer.

"Just kick the ball over here!" Jake yelled at me as he pointed to the ball at my feet.

"Um, okay?" I kicked the ball, Jake stopped it and kicked it back.

This time when I kicked it, it sailed over Jake's head and hit a girl walking behind him. "Oh my gosh!" I ran over to help her.

"It's okay, really, I'm fine" she tried to reassure me.

"I'm Lacey Miller, and you are?" I helped her up.

"I'm Amei Bishop" she smiled, moving her dark, brown hair out of her face.

"Nice to meet you Amei…but, um, have I seen you before?" I studied her carefully trying to remember where I had seen her before. Her purple streak behind her right ear, her torquoise eyes looking at me, and a warm smile playing on her lips.

"I'm in all of your classes, its okay if you don't remember..." she rose to her feet, tucking her hair behind her ears.


End file.
